


Say What?!

by purpleavocado



Series: Miraculous Crack [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Say What?!

Alya was having a weird day. First, Marinette barely glanced at Adrien all morning, Adrien kept looking at Marinette, and she just kept ignoring him. Something was up, and Alya was determined to figure it out. What kind of journalist would she be if she didn’t?

Finally, it was lunch. Alya pulled Marinette and Adrien to the bench right outside the building. “Okay, what is up with you two? You’ve been acting weird all morning!” she demanded. 

Marinette stifled a giggle. Adrien tried to do the same, but failed. They both burst out laughing, eliciting stares from passersby. 

Marinette gasped for breath, tears in her eyes. “S-sorry,” she gasped.

Adrien just laughed harder. When they both caught their breath, they looked at each other, and seemed to have a whole conversation in seconds. 

‘How do they-you know what, never mind,’ Alya thought. 

Adrien swallowed another laugh. “Okay, sorry, but we’ve been waiting for you to ask that all morning,” Adrien said. “We were just messing with you.”

Alya stared at them, confused. “What d’you mean ‘just messing with me’?” Alya asked. 

Marinette answered this one. “We were just having fun! Your expression as you tried to figure out what happened was priceless!”

Now Alya understood. But there was one more thing. “Are you two dating?” she asked.

Marinette and Adrien stared at her, jaws dropped slightly. They both looked at her, then at each other. They blushed, and Alya smirked. Revenge was oh so sweet. 

Finally, Adrien managed to regain his composure. “No, we’re not dating, at least in the sense that I haven’t asked her out yet. I am planning on it, but we decided to wait a couple of days.”

Now Alya was the one whose jaw dropped. “Say what!?”

Marinette stepped in at this point. “Last night, me and Adrien ran into each other, and we had a. . .talk. I told him I had a crush on him, but he said he liked someone else. But, it turns out that that someone else is already dating, so he agreed to give it a chance!”

Alya squealed, completely missing the grateful look that Adrien sent to Marinette. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, which she never lets them forget. “Adrikins! What are you doing with those peasants?” Chloe asked. She started pulling him away. “Come on, let’s go.”

Adrien wrenched his arm from Chloe’s grip. “Actually Chloe, I’m hanging out with my friends right now, right Purrincess?” he asked Marinette. 

She let out a fond sigh and smiled. “Yup! Kitty’s right!”

Alya’s poor jaw was just not having a good day. “You have nicknames for each other?”

Marinette and Adrien looked sheepish. “Uh-yeah,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then the bell rang, signalling that lunch was half over. Marinette grabbed Adriens arm and pulled him away. “Bye!”


End file.
